Ending Up With You
by medstudent1026
Summary: Kaede Rukawa was dubbed by the Shohoku Basketball Team as 'the man who will die as a virgin', but all that is about to change as fate 'forces' him to meet Akagi Haruko, the woman who would change his life forever, or maybe...ruharu.review pls? also annon.
1. Beginnings of a Change

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own SlamDunk…

Chapter 1

**Meet Rukawa, Kaede Rukawa**

"Shohoku! Shohoku! Ryonan! Ryonan!" the crowd was going wild! The ball was bouncing against the hard wood of the basketball court. The expensive shoes of the players are rubbing and squeaking against the floor.

'Sendoh… Watch out, I'm coming…' Rukawa inwardly swore.

'Rukawa, let's beat that airhead once and for all!' Rukawa's chibi , a small version of himself as another personality inside his mind, cheered him on. Rukawa was annoyed but instead chose to ignore it. This game was important for him. It was important for Shohoku.

"Offense! Offense!" the Shohoku benchwarmers egged them on.

"And the number one rookie, **Kaede Rukawa**, gets the ball! Looks like Shohoku is on **fire**!" the commentator shouted, hyping up the crowd.

Rukawa rushes forward bringing the ball with him. He flashes past the Ryonan players. 'Tch… Easy… Now, for Ryonan's ace…'.

Ryonan's **Sendoh and Uozumi** stood side by side, ready on the defense. Anticipating the incoming onslaught of the hurricane, Sendoh and Uozumi stood ready to face a worthy challenger.

'Hm… They think they can face a genius like me?' Rukawa sneered inwardly. He stopped the train of thoughts, 'I'm starting to think like the **idiot** Sakuragi! Concentrate Rukawa! Concentrate!'

Ryonan's Ace's and Captain's faces held frowns of concentration. 'Let's see how good you are, Rukawa', Sendoh's frown deepens.

Running faster now, Rukawa looks for an opening. None. There's no one to pass the ball to. Not that Rukawa likes passing the ball and assists, no. He works alone, he had always been alone, and he likes to stay alone.

'Tch… All that "alone's" will make you a widow…' chibi-Rukawa pointed out.

'Shut up…' Rukawa retorted.

Mitsui and Miyagi have their hands full, Captain Akagi is still lagging behind him from his recent rebound, and Sakuragi… well, hell would freeze over when Rukawa would pass the ball to the idiot. So, he's going to be working solo again, much better for him then.

"It's 81-80 in favor of Ryonan, ladies and gentlemen! Let's see number 11 pull this off!" the commentator said.

It fell on deaf ears as Rukawa finally faces Ryonan's most prized players. Jump… **Now!**

Rukawa aimed for a jump shot as both Ryonan players jumped to block him.

'Is that all, Rukawa? You're underestimating us….' Sendoh thought.

Just as two hands began crashing down on the ball, Rukawa held the ball backwards, barely missing the two blocks.

'**Fade away!**'

Then Rukawa simply pushed the ball towards the ring and…

"SCORE! IT'S 83-82 TO SHOHOKU!! UNBELIEVABLE!! IT'S THE BATTLE OF THE BEST PLAYERS IN HISTORY!!" the commentator shouted frantically amidst the thundering noise of the crowd.

"Nice fade away, Rukawa!" Sendoh held out his hand to Rukawa. Rukawa watched him from the corner of his eyes, and then walked away.

'Lucky bastard," Sendoh just smiled and shook his head at Rukawa's retreating form.

'No use talking to losers, in your face Sendoh!' chibi-Rukawa cheered. 'You kicked their asses's men!'

'I know…' Rukawa inwardly smirked.

'Did you see their faces!? **Faces** man! **Faces**!' chibi-Rukawa crowed.

Rukawa could feel the ego boost in him now. The crowd was already going down to the court as he headed towards Shohoku's benches.

"YOU BASTARD!! I told you I'd face Sendoh by myself! You just want the limelight do you! You're actually no match for the true genius, Sakuragi!" Sakuragi practically screamed behind him.

"Do'aho…" that's right, cool and collected Rukawa.

"WHAT!!" Sakuragi fumed.

Suddenly, "RUKAWA-KUN!!"

'Oh no! Run for it, Rukawa!' chibi-Rukawa shouted frantically.

'Too late!-' the fan girls had already cornered him. 'Ahoy! Mates! Abandon mother ship!', and with that, chibi-Rukawa disappeared.

'Hey! Don't leave me now!', Rukawa frantically thought.

"Rukawa-kun! Can I have your autograph!"

"Please Rukawa-kun!"

"I love you Rukawa-kun!"

"No! I love him!"

"What do you mean you love him! I love him!"

'Annoying… They should get a life…' Rukawa thought.

Just then, chibi-Rukawa appeared again after signs of peace. 'Like you? Like I was saying before the game, have you ever thought about a girlfriend?' chibi-Rukawa raised his eyebrows suggestively.

'Shut up…' Rukawa felt the beginnings of anger swell inside him.

'You know Rukawa, you've been after **her** for God knows how long! Give up already! Find someone else!' chibi-Rukawa ploughed on.

'I love **her** and I will love no one else…' Rukawa stood his ground.

"Rukawa! Let's go! Victory Party! Sakuragi's treat!" Kogure beckoned at him while he was pulling up his sports bag.

"WHAT!! HEY EYEGLASS-BOY! I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT!" Sakuragi shouted again!

"And besides, why are you inviting Rukawa? You know he won't come anyway, he's too…. CHICKEN! CHICKEN! CHICKEN! NYAHAHAHA! Besides, he'll be off sulking alone in his mansion about his all-around miserable life. What with no women, no beer, just basketball and basketball, maybe if his head is orange--

"I'm coming…" Rukawa cut him off eerily.

"WHAT!!"

"I said I'm coming idiot…" Rukawa glared at him.

'How did that guy pass high school? Blackmail, perhaps?' chibi-Rukawa commented.

'Whatever…' Rukawa thought as he headed to the showers with his team. He remained oblivious to the excited voices of his teammates as they talked about that night's victory party.

Rukawa didn't fancy a victory party at all, but since he had no photo shoots and celebrity work scheduled that time, he might as well indulge himself. Besides, photo shoots always put his patience to the test. The clothes they made him wear were always itchy and uncomfortable, normal men didn't even wear them. The photographer always wanted this and that and one shot wasn't good enough. A whole day's work and only a few photos are going to be published. It was such a waste of film and time in Rukawa's opinion.

Shooting for commercials and advertisements took longer than most would think they would. The directors were so annoying he had to control himself from throttling them.

Alright then, to the victory party it is.

**Meet Haruko, Haruko Akagi**

"Paging Doctor Haruko Akagi, paging Doctor Haruko Akagi… You are badly needed at the Operating Room. Again, Doctor Haruko Akagi, you are badly needed at the Operating Room…" a cool female voice echoed through the hospital walls.

"Haruko-chan! Wake up! Operating room! Now!" Fujii woke her exhausted friend. Poor Haruko had been working at the hospital for 24 hours already. Really, the injuries people get these days; they have the hospital running 24/7.

Haruko immediately stood up and headed for the door, straightening the creases on her laboratory coat. She hurriedly dashed along the clean, white halls of the hospital, making her way towards the Operating Room.

'Oh dear, what do we have now? I hope it's nothing serious.' Haruko thought to herself.

'Well, anything that happens to the patient is probably all his or her fault. They're so clumsy…' chibi-Haruko, another small Haruko with a personality far from it's host, haughtily commented.

Haruko gasped, 'Don't say that! I'm sure it was all an accident!'

"Haruko-san, the patient has a broken arm… Crowds in front of the Basketball stadium." The intern shook his head disapprovingly.

Haruko felt sorry for the teenage boy. He had obviously tried to get front seats at the stadium. She sighed and started to work, this is all because of the basketball season. Just like the football season and the baseball season, these sports always seem to send more and more people to the hospital these past few months. Maybe they should replace shark accidents to seat accidents… rephrase… seat predation accidents… in the stadium, I mean.

"He is quickly loosing blood; we need to work on this immediately." Haruko hurriedly said. He was a dreadful sight, there was blood everywhere.

"He needs blood quickly! We need to work on the bones…" Haruko started handing out instructions.

Haruko was now starting to panic. Because of too much blood loss, the condition of the boy was far from stable. They needed to mend the boy's bones fast or they'll risk losing him over a stupid game of basketball.

'Haruko, you can do this…'

Haruko was now starting to sweat profusely while trying to clean the gash on the boy's arm. There were bits of his once sturdy bones everywhere. She has to pick out the splinters with the tongs before she could start mending the damage.

Haruko finally managed to clean it all up and started putting in the bone replacement. Whew, the wonders of modern technology.

"Beep… Beep…"

'Oh no!' Haruko panicked!

'Calm down, Haruko! Calm down… Everyone's counting on you… Don't let them see a hopeless, disgruntled Haruko or they will think of the worst…' chibi-Haruko soothed her.

She took a deep breath and started giving them instructions again. Haruko could visibly see the growing tension and apprehension now. She could see hopelessness looking at her from their eyes. Their heads bowed down as if there was no way out of this miserable predicament.

Well, Haruko was not about to give up that easily. She would show all of them what it truly meant to be a life-saver. She wanted to save the boy from an early death. He had so much more to see. He probably has someone waiting for him to get through this alive. She wouldn't give up so easily. She wanted to face death again and pull someone out of his grasp and taunt him in the face. She wanted to save a life again.

And this boy is one of the lives she is hell bent on saving.

"Beep… Beep…" Heads turned towards the monitor. The boy was in a stable condition. With renewed vigor, they stole a glance at Haruko and smiled beneath their clinical masks. 'What a woman…' they all agreed inwardly. If she was determined, then everything would surely pull through. They finally resolved to work harder this time, helping Haruko save the boy's life, all of them admiring Haruko for her persevering attitude and her dedication in serving people.

'At last…' Haruko felt relieved.

'I thought you wouldn't make it…' chibi-Haruko commented.

'Do you doubt my abilities? Huh?' Haruko teased, she felt better now that the boy was finally stitched up and bandaged.

'Humph… Show-off…' chibi-Haruko grumpily chided her.

At the adjoining room inside the Operating Room, the washroom, interns and nurses alike congratulated Haruko for her hard work and amazing effort in saving the boy. Haruko was happy with their comments. After a few minutes of washing her hands, she headed out and started walking towards the private quarters. She needed to tell Matsui and Fujii about her recent adventures.

"You'll never guess what I did today!" Haruko enthusiastically shouted at the Nurse's Lounge.

"Let me guess. You saved another life today?" Matsui said in a bored tone.

"How did you know? Well, word sure travels fast in this hospital. But I'm pretty sure I was the first one to get out of the Operating Room and tell somebody about the operation." Haruko mused.

"It's not that Haruko, it's because everytime you go through those doors shouting, "You'll never guess what I did today!", it always means you saved another life. It's become quite a routine." Fujii joined their conversation by saying so.

"Oh… Am I really that predictable?" Haruko asked as she heade towards an empty chair.

"Hmmm… Yes you are. By the way, you have a nice spacious office in this exclusive hospital, why do you hang out at the Nurse's Lounge?" Fujii asked.

"It's so lonely up there!" Haruko complained.

"And speaking of loneliness, Matsui and I were just talking about our recent boyfriends…

"No… Fujii…-", Haruko sighed dejectedly.

"-and it came to our notice that it would be unfair if the two of us had love lives and a certain good looking friend had none. So, how about a blind date? I know lots of good looking; handsome guys out there who would love to see some of those long legs and perfect body, Haruko!" Fujii said excitedly.

"Absolutely not, Fujii!" Haruko promptly declined.

"Why not? It's been ages since you went out with someone you know! For all we know, you might be a lesbian!" Matsui argued.

"I AM NOT!" Haruko said indignantly.

"Then you should prove it." Fujii pressed on. Pushing Haruko's buttons were one of their favorite past times.

'Accept the challenge Haruko! An Akagi doesn't back down from a dare!' chibi-Haruko urged her.

'W…Well… You do know what happened to that last blind date right?' Haruko argued weakly.

'That was three years ago! But they're not really inviting you to a blind date, suggest clubbing. That way, you'll have them as your bodyguards.' Chibi-Haruko advised wisely.

"Alright then, we're going clubbing."

**Going Clubbing**

'This is such a waste of time…' Rukawa thought.

'How could you have fallen for the idiot's trap? Huh? Now we're sharing the same fate!' chibi-Rukawa whined. Rukawa had had to put up with his whining for more than half an hour now.

The "Spinner", the hottest club in all of Japan, gave not the slightest interest to the handsome super-rookie. In all its glory, it showed off its lights and great ambience, but the stoic genius showed not the slightest interest in the place. Instead, he felt it was partly his fault for entering in the first place. At this hour, he would have already been sleeping soundly in his comfy feather bed with happy thoughts of playing basketball the following morning. But no, he had to stoop so low as to be affected by the taunts of a certain red-headed idiot.

The club wasn't really the reason Rukawa is so peeved at the moment. There were actually only three main reasons:

1. His supposed to be amazing, professional teammates, were acting a lot like Sakuragi. 'Do'aho'.

Really, agreeing to go to the victory party was enough, but to be with 'just won' men with a recent ego boost was certainly a bad idea. He had had to put up with the rowdy crowd while they were heading to the club. With the scenes Mitsui, Miyagi, Sakuragi, and Akagi were making, it was hard not to be embarrassed, humiliated, and mortified, even for the seemingly unaffected 'unfeeling bastard' that he was.

Who wouldn't duck down in shame when a particularly ecstatic Hanamichi Sakuragi was shouting at random people about how much of a genius he was and constantly throwing in snide remarks about Rukawa and how inferior Rukawa was to him, the genius Sakuragi. It must already have been a world record of how many times Rukawa had to say the word 'idiot' over and over again. And each time Sakuragi would just get more irked and tries his very best to annoy Rukawa again. Not to mention the record of Akagi punching him on the head in just one day.

Honestly, the Captain was getting on his nerves too. They already stood out because of their height. The Captain needn't announce their presence furthermore by punching someone on the head every now and then.

And there was Mitsui and Miyagi. The two weren't really on Rukawa's hit list (which consisted only of Sakuragi's name, then maybe followed by banana cake) but the way they got easily provoked by Sakuragi's taunts was clawing for a headache. Mitsui got easily pumped up with the slightest mention of Coach Anzai's name (old man) and Miyagi was easily taunted with the mention of one of his girlfriends.

Miyagi had the most number of girlfriends in the gang. Sakuragi had none (well, no surprise there), Mitsui had… none (he was a well reputed gangster, tch… and he took care of his reputation very well), Akagi had… none (two words… scary gori), and Rukawa, well, he was the one who could easily catch all the fish in the ocean, but he went vegetarian (literally speaking, he chose none). Rukawa already had his eyes for a certain girl, too bad her eyes weren't on him too.

Back to the problems, Kogure has secretly told him that the headache would only double up once they were all drunk. Joy…

2. Fan girls were everywhere (even up on the ceiling).

Need he explain more? Not only that, but the club gave them the opportunity to show some skin to their beloved rookie. Not that they weren't showing skin outside already, but the club gave them reason to show 'more' skin. That is simply disturbing, the word that kept going around and around Rukawa's mind.

He had spent the first three hours inside the club fighting off fan girls who stuck like superglue to him. He had finally seated himself at the far end of their table and took up his usual 'get away from me' position. A glare, crossed arms, and crossed legs completed his look before he finally took notice of the club. He was a distance away from the neon dance floor ('good') and his 'slowly getting drunk' teammates.

The club wasn't that bad, the place had a great color theme and there were speakers everywhere, a raised podium for the DJ, a bar that covered up most of the right part of the wall, VIP sets of tables and compartments, a wide dance floor, really big disco balls, the great ambience, the dark lights, and was well ventilated.

3. The Media

Needless to say, there were reporters already lurking about the place, ready with their deadly cameras and infamous pens. They were probably waiting for an opening in the famous and well reputed Shohoku team, lurking about in case of a scandal or a breach to that clean slate. Rukawa felt that uncomfortable feeling of always being watched. It was creepy actually, people waiting to attack you. They were particularly many tonight since they had just won against Ryonan. If it was the other way around, it would probably be Ryonan who would have the media breathing down their necks tonight.

There were actually stories circulating around the Japan Basketball Association that most of the teams' downfall had been because they were hunted and wolfed down by the media.

'This is so tiresome, and were not even doing anything!' chibi-Rukawa sighed and huffed.

'You know I can't sleep here. What if those fan girls get to close to me and take advantage of me?' Rukawa thought horridly.

He needs to stop thinking about those possibilities. Possibilities? No, absolutely not. Little did he know, he himself would be giving the media their field day.

'I told you this was a bad idea!' Haruko whined to her chibi.

'It is not! You're just whiny because you're wearing such a sexy dress and you feel as if you're not doing it justice. Well dear, I have never seen anyone wear that black concoction as good as you do. You're just **not** doing it justice by **not** boasting your stuff at the dance floor!' chibi-Haruko urged.

"What do you mean HOT! That's it! I'm going home!" Haruko stomped.

Matsui and Fujii had immediately left her alone the moment they had entered the Spinner, the hottest club around. It was for the better for Haruko since the two wouldn't notice that she had disappeared. She had hurriedly stepped out of the crowd and headed for space where there weren't many boys and she could blend in with the wall. Blending in with the wall wasn't easy if you were the most beautiful girl in the entire room. Almost half of the male population (and still counting) had already asked her for a dance but she would immediately decline using really good excuses about the weather.

After almost an hour of just looking around her surroundings and blending in with the wall, Haruko heard a really rowdy crowd entering the club. They were all wearing basketball sweaters over assorted shirts and simple jeans, casual for a boys' night out.

'Ooohh… They're humungous! Especially those four in front! And the biggest of them all looks like a gorilla!' chibi-Haruko said.

'Oh no! They're coming this way! What am I going to do!?' Haruko panicked.

'Relax… You're too hot for them…' chibi-Haruko snickered.

'This is no laughing matter!' Haruko reprimanded her chibi.

'Who was laughing? Blend in with the wall; you're pretty good with it now anyway.' Chibi-Haruko sarcastically commented.

And that's what Haruko did, blend in with the wall. Thankfully, the large men didn't notice her; apparently they were too immersed with talking about a certain game. Haruko didn't know them but she was sure it was basketball. She visibly frowned, basketball was the reason she missed precious sleeping hours for injuries associated with the darn game. They were too loud for her liking, well, sure it was a club and all, but they didn't need to be that loud. Especially that red head, he was the loudest of them all. There was also a short one who was obviously in league with the red head loud-mouth, but he was obviously no match for the latter. There was the gorilla-guy, he seems to be the leader, and with that size he sure made a good leader. He was occasionally bonking the redhead on the… er… head. There was also another who was enjoying the commotion and gulping in large amounts of liquor like he was already used to it. Haruko cringed at the amount he was taking in, any moment now a normal person would already turn out like a light. The others were the normal people in the group, just cheering and enjoying the scene caused by their companions.

Haruko had already checked all of them out until she noticed someone from the rowdy group not a meter too far from her. He, like her, was trying to blend in with the wall. He, like her, was trying to shut out the rest of the world and the rest of the noisy club. And he, like her, was failing miserably for being the most handsome guy in the vicinity. He was certainly the most handsome one in their group, followed by the expert drunkard (who was still drinking, mind you). With a fair complexion; dark, mysterious, brooding eyes; strong, long, nose; kissable lips set on a grim line; and a sleek, black crowning glory. He is certainly the Adonis of every woman in the world. He sported a body every man would kill for and a cool and calm posture of someone who was as unaffected as a person in a comatose state. He was exuding a cool and confident aura, something that says 'I'm too cool for you so don't come near me'.

He was exactly Haruko's type! She had immediately fallen for a complete stranger. She had never met someone like him for the past three years of her love life (with Kenji Fujima as an exception). She feels as if she already knows the guy. He was almost perfect, 'almost' because his perfect forehead was set in a deep frown.

'What's making him frown so?' Haruko asked herself.

And that's when she noticed the numerous girls within the four corners of the club were eyeing the handsome guy too. 'Uh! How could I have thought I was the only one who thought he was handsome? Of course other girls have eyes too. And sharp ones too, the way their stares and flirting glances drilled holes at the mysterious guy.'

And not only were there girls, reporters and the like were too! Is he some kind of celebrity or something? Haruko wouldn't be surprised if he was and she didn't know about it, what with the inhuman schedule she has at the hospital, she knows almost nothing about tinsel town.

After a few minutes (or maybe hours) of staring at Mr. Mysterious, Haruko noticed a change of the atmosphere. She looked around and saw, to her utter dismay that the girls weren't looking at Mr. Mysterious so much now. Shivers went down her spine when she saw that the girls were glaring daggers at her. Apparently, being a meter away from Mr. Mysterious was considered a mortal sin. And not only girls, there were media men too; Haruko shrank under their scrutinizing gazes.

After a few moments, Rukawa finally noticed someone was sitting beside him, and that someone was a girl. He was surprised to not notice her before because she was certainly and undeniably eye-candy.

'Wait… What! Did you just say EYE-CANDY! So you're not homo!' chibi-Rukawa cheered.

'I was merely acknowledging her presence and her attractive appearance.' Rukawa retorted.

'Awww men… You're no fun!' chibi-Rukawa complained.

From the corner of his eye, Rukawa saw the girl was the most beautiful one he has seen in this club so far. She had a fair, pale complexion; expressive, chocolate brown eyes; a cute nose; full pinkish lips which he was sure were always smiling; and silky brown locks for the hair. And like any normal man, he saw that she was also the sexiest one in the club too. She was wearing a short black sleeveless dress that showed off her creamy white skin and those eye catching curves. She carried her dress in a gentle, feminine and innocent way that contrasted with the revealing girls that dominated the club. She was obviously different.

He noticed that, like him, she was trying to avoid attention. He smirked; he noticed that with her beauty and body, she was failing miserably at her attempts to stay unnoticed.

Ever so slightly, he noticed that Ms. Mysterious was shrinking a little in her seat, so not feminine-like. He turned to look for the cause of her unease and found that girls were glaring at her. They were probably jealous because she was sitting next to him. He was a little disturbed when he also saw the media men and some boys looking at him, he knew they were expecting him to make a move. Any normal man would never let a beautiful and sexy woman slip by. Well, unfortunately, Rukawa wasn't a normal man, to the media's utter dismay. He stood up and walked away, heading towards the bar where Sakuragi and the others were. He didn't like what the media might say about sitting beside a beautiful girl in a club, and he didn't like the way he was affected by Ms. Mysterious' stare.

Haruko sighed as Mr. Mysterious got up and walked away. There was nothing that entertained her and she was getting bored with sitting around. So she got up and went to look for Fujii and Matsui to tell them that she was going home and that nothing could force her to stay. After hearing their whines and complains for nearly an hour, she finally managed to force them to let her go. She started to turn around for the exit which was on the other side of the room and began walking towards it. As she passed by the bar, she noticed she was going to walk by the rowdy basketball people and… wait… Rukawa! Just like what every normal girl would do, walk slowly and take your time passing them.

Suddenly, howls of laughter erupted from the part of the bar where the team was. She got curious and decided to not meddle in as she continued walking towards the exit.

And just as she was passing by Rukawa-

"Rukawa-chan! Join us!" an obviously drunk Sakuragi called out to him.

'Oh… the reporters are going to have a field day with this one… The headline: "Sworn Enemies Gone Homo"' chibi-Rukawa remarked sarcastically.

'Joy…' Rukawa retorted sarcastically too.

"Come on Rukawa-chan! Stop being a grouchy old maid and enjoy your youthfulness while it lasts!' Miyagi slurred dazedly.

'Miyagi? Rukawa-CHAN! What the heck!' chibi-Rukawa screamed.

"Miyagi's right -hic- smell the enticing aroma of this beer and you'll fall in -hic- love…" Mitsui dreamily said.

'The beer has taken a toll on Mitchi…' Rukawa commented.

"Speaking of -hic- l'amour, I, the GENIUS Sakuragi, has fallen in love with a beautiful maiden -hic-" Sakuragi announced.

"And who might your lady love be my knight in shining armor?" Miyagi said.

"Sakuragi-master, let your wisdom enlighten my sullen and morose world!" Mitsui called out.

'This is why you should never drink alcohol. The damage it has done to the team… Where's Captain?' Rukawa thought.

"Wait no longer! For the maiden that has captured my waterproof heart is none other than….. tadada-hic-tada… GORI!" Sakuragi proudly announced.

"IDIOT! Stop it! You're drunk and we should get home." Captain Akagi stated, although Rukawa noticed he didn't have his infamous Gorilla Punch. He must be drunk too, only he's hiding it better than the others.

"So this is love… hmmm… so this is luuurve--hic!" Miyagi sang.

Not to be outdone, Mitsui held a beer and made it into a make-shift microphone, "Why -hic- don't yoou say dat yoou love me…"

Suddenly, Sakuragi noticed something totally out-of-the-blue, "Rukawa-chan, why aren't you expressing your undying -hic- love for me Rukawa-chan! And why don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Iknow! I know! He's GAY! Isn't it?"

"Teacher! Teacher! Why is he alone? No woman, no wife, no anything, maybe even a female grandmother would do…"

"Everyone! Take a bet!"

"A bet, Teacher?"

"Yes, Michi-chan. We should all practice healthy gambling once in awhile. It's good for our health."

"Let's start with 5,000 yen if Rukawa is ends up to be a 40 year old virgin."

"That's too low, Miyagi. 10,000 yen if Rukawa ends up alone until 60 years old, that's a sure one."

"30,000 yen and Rukawa is a GAY!... Okay! I win!"

That sure struck a nerve to the already fuming Rukawa.

"Captain! What about you! You'll be an instant millionaire with these bets…"

"IDIOT! I don't participate in such foolishness."

Rukawa breathed a little sigh of relief to know that at least the Captain wasn't that idiotic. He saw the girl sitting beside him earlier about to pass by.

Captain Akagi faced his team seriously and said, " 50,000 yen and Rukawa is going to die alone…"

The bar exploded with howls of laughter. Sakuragi, Miyagi, and Mitsui were laughing so hard they were practically rolling on the floor. Rukawa wouldn't take any of this anymore.

"**THAT'S IT!" **

Blinded by fury, he quickly thought of a way to show them all how wrong they were and that he could easily snag any woman he wanted.

From the corner of his eyes he could make out the form of a woman passing by him. And without any second thoughts stopping him, he quickly turned around, grabbed the arms of the girl and…

**HE KISSED HER.**


	2. Im Moving In

**Chapter 2 **

**To the Media's Happiness**

'It was their fault they provoked us! They should have known better!' chibi-Rukawa defensively said.

Rukawa just let his chibi rant and rant as he led a disgruntled girl by the small of her back. He noticed that it was the beautiful girl earlier, but given the current rise of events, she was far from beautiful in his eyes now. Thankfully, she was letting him lead her without protest, or was she just too shocked by their current predicament that she didn't even put much effort in walking by herself. Either way, he was thankful that he didn't just kiss any girl. He shuddered as he thought what would have happened if he had kissed any fan girl.

'Well, that's a scene to watch. Just imagine, the girl shrieking with ecstasy as she climbed on top of you all the while delightedly announcing for the whole world to hear that the both of you were engaged!' chibi-Rukawa said with a far-away look.

Rukawa shuddered again. He looked around him and saw that the media were following them out of the club. The people also crowded around them. He was at least relieved that the events efficiently sobered the Shohoku team because they were all surrounding the two of them against the media. Truthfully, with their towering height, they easily made their way across the crowd making it difficult for the media to get decent pictures. Captain Gori was a real help because he lead the group, making the people scamper away as he passed.

Nevertheless, Rukawa knew that there was going to be trouble once they went face to face with their team manager. He knew that the situation wasn't in Captain's hands anymore. As he briefly studied the looks on their faces, he noted that they were all sporting a serious façade. He knew, as well as they did, that this would be brought up to the team manager. As for now, they all got enough sense to know that the first thing they were going to do was to consult the team manager. They continued to trudge through the mass of people who were stubborn in frantically taking away pictures with great joy. He flinched visibly as he continued on their way to the parking lot.

Finally, he breathed in the fresh air as they made their way to their cars. The girl just let herself be ushered in his car and mutely sat there with disbelief written all over her face. As for his thoughts, he couldn't believe that the girl was actually behaving quite calmly, much different from the reaction he had expected from all of his fan girls.

'So here's the first girl that never had the hots for you?'

'Tch… Whatever… As if I care…'

He went around the car to get himself seated. As one, five cars headed off towards the night as their other companions bid goodbye and headed home. For Rukawa, however, this was just the beginning of a very long headache.

'And a very long bout of something called 'lack of sleep'', the sarcastic voice of his chibi flounced out.

* * *

'Haruko? Haruko! Wake up! Get yourself together and do something!' chibi-Haruko shouted at the top of her lungs. 

Haruko just ignored her. She was really speechless about what just happened. Was fate angry with her? Did she kill a sack full of harmless kittens in her past life centuries ago to deserve such karma?

She could feel her 'soul mate' (as she had declared earlier) lead her by the small of her back towards the exit and away from the prying eyes of the media. She blushed profusely, the idea of the man of her dreams kissing her moments ago was unreal but it actually happened to a normal girl like her.

She would never admit out loud that she had already fallen head over heels with him. Sure, kissing her suddenly was very un-gentlemanly and probably subtracted points of recommendation from him. But that kiss, she felt her knees buckle under her weight as she felt his lips on hers again. She was thankful that somebody was supporting her, and she blushed again as she remembered who it was exactly that was leading her.

'My, my, just what is it that you are thinking about my dear? A certain black-haired Adonis, if I may say so myself. Tsk. Tsk. Just where is that mind wandering off to now? Until recently, I was under the impression that you were going to die single.' her chibi mercilessly taunted her.

'It is not my fault that I had just met him now.' Haruko replied.

'I agree with you dear, there is no better man to rival him.'

Yes, indeed, Haruko thought to herself.

Why am I thinking about this? There are larger things at hand. Like how I'm being hounded by the media, the man of my dreams leading me, and a group of humongous basketball players is surrounding me. What is happening to the world? Am I dreaming?

Haruko felt herself being lead inside a car which she didn't mind just so she could get away from the media. She had just noticed that the car was quite expensive and that her 'soul mate' was already driving. She noticed that they were following a bunch of expensive cars. 'They must be his friends', she thought.

'Well, what very rich friends he has.' Her chibi commented.

'That's it, I am positively dreaming', Haruko declared.

She pinched herself and blinked twice. She was still in the handsome guy's car and with the handsome guy still driving.

'Well if this is really a dream, please let's not wake up!'

Haruko couldn't help but agree despite the current situation.

'Oh Haruko! Bad girl!' she reprimanded herself.

'Look at the bright side, this can't possibly get any worse than it already is.'

You can't imagine how wrong you are my dear.

* * *

Rukawa had seen her pinch herself. 

'Have you asked her what her name was?' his chibi was genuinely concerned about her.

It was the first time Rukawa heard him ask something like that about a girl before.

'The truth is, I don't care,' he told his chibi.

'That is brutal even for you man. You just kissed her in front for the whole Japan to see and you're not going to ask her for her name?' his chibi argued.

'It's not my fault remember? Let Sakuragi deal with her.'

"Anou… Umm… What's your name?" Rukawa heard the girl talk for the first time that evening.

'Talk to her!' his chibi frantically told him.

'No…'

Silence….

"Ummm… Why did you kiss me?"

Silence again…

After that, the girl seemingly gave up and stopped bothering him with questions.

'It is better this way… We'll talk later, after the Coach Anzai has a say in this matter…' Rukawa pointed out.

'Oh! That oyaji again! What are you? Mitsui's clone?' his chibi mocked.

'As far as I can remember, this is not how a man treats a woman!' Haruko's chibi indignantly fumed.

'Calm down, it would be no good for me to deal with a catastrophe with a fuming chibi', Haruko tried to reason out.

'Calm down!?' Haruko's chibi cried out. 'You're asking me to calm down! Look what we've gotten yourself into! Look what **he's **gotten you into! And you're still calm!'

'Please do not try to get into hysterics! Tonight has been too eventful for me already… Another round from you would drive me mad! Heaven knows what those doctors from the mental infirmary would think if I got admitted as a patient…' Haruko whined.

Haruko wanted to reach out and rub her sore temples, but she was too shy to even move beside Mr. Mysterious.

'You're still referring to him as Mr. Mysterious?' her chibi asked.

'N..No!' Haruko quickly retorted.

'Oh my God! You still like him! Haruko! After all that he's done to you! You still like the unreasonable -------!' chibi Haruko was very frustrated at her now.

'B…but aren't you glad that I finally found 'someone' after three 'painfully excruciating' years, as you yourself put it?' Haruko tried desperately to dodge the conversation and lead it to somewhere much less noisy.

Chibi-Haruko stopped abruptly with wide round eyes and mouth agape like a fish's. The words had finally hit home and Haruko was thankful for the short distraction.

Just then hundreds of paper trumpets and confetti sprung out from her chibi and streamers with phrases like, 'After how many years… Finally!', 'Old Maid strikes again!', and her least favorite, 'Didn't turn out to be an old maid after all!'

'Well I don't care what happens as long as I get to be with him!' Haruko furiously thought.

'…,' her chibi finally shut up.

There, that wasn't hard at all. As long as she shuts up I'll be okay.

**

* * *

Coach Anzai and his Evil Sidekick**

Rukawa parked the car at the underground parking lot of the CSN Network main building. He got out of the car and walked towards the main lobby leaving the girl behind.

'She can walk can't she?' he reasoned with his chibi, who he noticed, was ready to lecture him about manners.

'What kind of man are you!? Leaving a girl behind…,' his chibi 'tutted' at Rukawa's behavior.

'The kind who is cool and doesn't care about those he doesn't care about… Makes sense to you?'

'Uhhh… No?'

'Well, good luck thinking about it, Sakuragi…'

'WHO ARE YOU CALLING SAKURAGI!!!!'

'Who else am I talking to?' Rukawa bit back.

'Chibi-Rukawa! Of course! The one and only! If your so much better, prove it then!?'

'I am Kaede Rukawa, basketball superstar. No, make that a basketball supernova. The handsome, tall, gorgeous, muscular, dashing debonair, supernova, Kaede Rukawa. It would be best to throw in a mysterious, brooding enigma, the most eligible bachelor and/or heartthrob, a league higher than that Sendoh from Ryonan, and totally outshines the loudmouth Sakuragi 10-1. Got anything more to add to that?'

'I should also add arrogant, cold, and cruel bastard to that long liar of a list,' his chibi mocked. Nevertheless, what Rukawa said was 'mostly' true, he regretted admitting it.

The girl caught up with him and asked, "Where are we going?"

And again, he ignored her.

* * *

'This has gone on too far…' Haruko thought angrily. 

'You don't say…' her chibi sarcastically added.

'I've been ignored throughout the whole night! Even a simple nod of the head would suffice! But no! He wouldn't even acknowledge my presence!'

'It's what I've always been telling you dear… Remember my advice on handsome men who ignore you?' her chibi lazily drawled.

'Ummm… Leave them alone and go on with your business?'

'No! That's why you still have no boyfriend. You keep forgetting valuable advice! The trick to dealing with people like him is, punch them in the gut and castrate them! Simple and easy to memorize!' her chibi smirked.

Haruko grimaced, 'This is no time for sick jokes…'

'Well--' her chibi abruptly stopped.

From the bare parking lot, they had entered an elegant lobby full of everything Haruko had ever dreamed about furniture and what they should look like. There were large sets of cream colored couches and seats and below it, Persian rugs of exotic colors in a wide variety. In the middle of the sets of couches were coffee tables carved from the best mahogany with a thick glass on top. The floor was elegant and classy with granite tiles and the walls fit every occasion with a Spanish cream color and a rough texture. Far above them was the ceiling with a large crystal chandelier amidst an expensive looking fresco.

'Is this what they call a five-star hotel?'

They passed by the receptionist who was in a marble clad counter.

"Good evening, Rukawa-kun! I'm still waiting for that dinner date! If you want, I'll pay! And you can choose the restaurant yourself-

Rukawa just walked on as if he didn't hear anything and didn't **notice** anything while an amazed-turned-irritated Haruko tagged along.

'How dare she talk like that to my man?' Haruko thought. She may be meek and shy but it was an entirely different story when it came to her thoughts.

'Oh please, who are you calling 'my man'? As far as I know, you didn't have one,' her chibi harshly commented.

'Well, I'll do something about that…'

'The question is; do you have the **nerve** to do something about it?'

'I'll think of something, alright?"

They continued walking and stopped in front of an elevator. Rukawa pushed the 'up' button and then put his hands in his pocket. Haruko stood just a little behind him, afraid that he would push her if she stood beside him.

It was a silent elevator ride where Haruko avoided Rukawa's reflection on the mirrors inside.

'Why did there have to be mirrors in elevators?'

* * *

On Rukawa's part, he could care less about mirrors and the girl beside him. He actually wanted to go to sleep. Then he remembered about the inevitable, he will be facing Coach Anzai and the wrath of his 'evil' sidekick. Oh yes, evil is the most appropriate word. He just hoped the manager would at least be 'civil' with the situation at hand. 

'Ugh! Who am I kidding! She will probably do something to change my life forever!'

'Permanently…hehe'

Rukawa and Haruko walked 'silently' through carpet clad corridors and through glass-paned offices with people walking here and there. Rukawa led the way to an office door with a sign saying 'MANAGER' and a little sign below it, 'COACH'. Talk about an obvious chain of command. Well, the manager is always 'obviously' higher in rank than the coach so it's okay.

Rukawa entered the office casually, seemingly unaffected. What better way to face a storm than to stand stoic and unaffected?

Haruko admired the sitting room of the office.

'Is this even an office?' she mused.

They continued walking and headed to a door to another room. Rukawa opened the door and Haruko saw a large elegant oval table for meetings and conferences. The big men were there; the drunkard, the loudmouthed idiot, the short one, and the big scary one. They all turned to look at the newcomers.

Haruko noticed a fat old man sitting at the head of the table.

'He must be their manager. He looks fit to be a Santa Claus! How cute!'

She just followed Rukawa and was left standing as Rukawa sat two seats away from the group.

* * *

'Wait for it… Three… Two… One!' 

"Teme Kitsune! How could you do that--

"Rukawa! Do you even know what you just did---

"Man! Did you even drink alcohol or were you finally insane---

"How could you even---

They all started at once! Rukawa had to endure damaging his ears if they weren't going to be stopped. He had to say something now.

"Yo!" everybody stopped. "It wasn't my fault…" Rukawa calmly stated.

"WASN'T YOUR FAULT--

"We were drunk! What did you expect---

"So maybe I was a little drunk, it can't explain---

"What would Kainan and Ryonan think---

"EVERYBODY SSSTOP!!!" somebody hissed.

Everyone went silent. Coach Anzai's glasses glinted seriously. The hair on Rukawa's skin crawled, but he wasn't going to show it. He had to look brave. 'God please help me,' he inwardly prayed.

A woman entered the room clad in a business suit. With a frown intact, she strode over to the other end of the room and slapped a copy of pictures freshly printed from the internet on the table.

"Will ssomebody explain just what the HELL HAPPENED ON THIS BLASTED CLUB!!!" her voice reached unexpected heights.

"Madam Anzai… It was entirely our fault--

"Gori!!! It was the kitsune's fault!!! Not our's!!!"

"I find it hard to believe it was Rukawa's fault, Ssakuragi" the eyes of their evil manager glinted maliciously.

Sakuragi gulped visibly and said no more.

"Are you aware that this event alone can send you to the bottom of your career faster than you can say 'Shohoku'?"

Rukawa remained silent.

"All of you should have known better than that! Didn't I always remind you that the media is everywhere!? Didn't I always tell you to watch your step!? But no! There you were drowning in all that alcohol! Losing your minds and kissing anybody within reach! You are the most popular team on the tabloids now! In every news broadcast! The media might very well kiss the ground you walk on with the show you put on tonight! You blasted clowns!"

She paused for breath.

"From top to bottom pleasse…"

Rukawa suppressed a yawn as Akagi proceeded to narrate the night's events. It was lengthened by Sakuragi's 'butting in' and Mitsui and Miyagi's occasional 'add-ins'.

And then readied himself for another oncoming blow.

"What have you got to say for yourselves!? After years of a clean slate!? Tarnishing that slate just after a victory against one of the best teams in Kanagawa! Ryonan might very well celebrate their victory now!!! Oh pray tell, what do you suppose we do?"

Everybody was silent. This was the evil sidekick of Coach Anzai. Remember what they said about 'In every man, behind is a woman'? Well, this woman is the flesh and bone of that phrase.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!"

Madam Anzai slapped her forehead. Her husband clearly did not know the essence of good timing.

Somebody giggled.

'My boys do not giggle', she mused. That was then she noticed the beautiful girl still standing unnoticed.

"As I said, what do you plan about this catastrophe?"

Still, no one answered.

"I do not wish to repeat myself" her voice was hinting on 'dire consequences'.

Sakuragi raised his hand.

'This can't be good for me,' Rukawa thought.

"They should live together" Sakuragi suggested.

"NO!" both Rukawa and Haruko objected.

"Can you suggest any alternatives?"

The two of them didn't reply.

"With the show you put on the only way to save face will be to marry each other. In order to save your career Rukawa and to save your reputation. For you Ms.-

"Akagi…"

Everyone turned to look at Haruko. She didn't seem to be related to the Captain.

"And you Ms. Akagi, prevent dishonoring your family."

Haruko's mouth hung open, 'Oh my God! I completely forgot! My parents are going to kill me!'

"A conference will be arranged for you three days from now so as to stop the media from hounding us. Meanwhile, you are to live together in order to avoid suspicions and speculations from the media. You have no choice…"

And with that, Haruko and Rukawa's life just changed 'drastically' forever…

'Permanently…hehe'

* * *

"Since we have nothing more to talk about, do you have anything to say Coach Anzai?" 

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Practice tomorrow at 1:00!"

There was a scuffle of chairs being moved and heavy footsteps as the starting five moved to get out of the room as fast as their basketball toned legs could carry them. No one wanted to be left alone in a room with Her Evil Highness.

Once they were all on the corridors heading towards the elevators, the boys jumped to conversation.

"Well Rukawa, I would certainly hate to be on your shoes now."

"Why would you, Michi? She's such an adorable girl!" Sakuragi practically drooled in front of Haruko.

BONK! Akagi punched his head. "Shut up, Idiot!"

They all laughed, well, except for Rukawa and Sakuragi.

"Gori!" He suddenly stopped and mused, "Are the two of you related?"

"She is my sister…"

"**WHAT!!!!"** everybody shouted, except for Haruko.

"B-B-But, you don't look like you're related!"

Akagi just grunted as a sign that the topic has ended.

Haruko looked away and felt bad. Their parents had disowned her older brother when he told them he was making basketball his career. He was supposed to carry on the family business but he chose basketball instead. Haruko wanted to get in touch with him but he requested Haruko to forget him and refused any sign of acknowledging her.

They all walked to their expensive cars and expressed weariness against tomorrows practice.

As Haruko went in Rukawa's car, she said, "Ano… I have to get my things…"

Rukawa grunted.

"I live at the Kanagawa Apartments."

Rukawa just drove on and they continued on their 'merry' way to Haruko's apartment.

**

* * *

Is this what they call a mansion?**

Thankfully for Haruko, she had decided earlier in her life that being a doctor required almost all the time in her life and that she didn't need furniture. If she did own some, she should just put it in the hospital. Besides, on most of her off-days and holidays, she stayed with her parents. She was thankful for that because she was just packing her clothes now. All her belongings just fit a knapsack and a traveling bag, most of her things are at the hospital.

She headed downstairs and signed a check for the landlord. As she got near the car Rukawa didn't even help her with her bags. As she went in the car again, she saw that Rukawa was actually sleeping.

'What if he doesn't like to be woken up?'

Luckily, Rukawa just woke up by himself and drove the car to another direction. After almost 15 minutes of driving, they drove down a long driveway and parked the car outside a big gate.

Haruko's mouth hung open again. It was the most beautiful house she had ever seen. The kind of house she had ever only seen in magazines. The house had a red-orange roof and sand colored walls. The porch railings and the gate were black. The house was lighted by small lanterns accentuating the Spanish-type house. It was a two story house and it had a garage and large windows. The house might be the only blessing in this predicament, she mused to herself.

The two of them got out and Haruko carried her bags herself. Her companion didn't even acknowledge her presence, much less offer to carry her bag. So she set her pace after him and entered the dreamlike house.

Haruko walked by the rough tiled garage and the short wide marble steps leading to the entrance. Rukawa led her through elegant double doors and her mouth hung open again.

* * *

shootingstar- Her Evil Highness in not Ayako... She has an even greater role next chapter... Well..hehe... Just think that Mrs. Anzai is evil... hehe

And also... I know that the second chapter was not as good as the first one so I apologize... I promise I'll make it up with the third chapter...


	3. New People

I am VERY SORRY for the VERY LATE update!!! I got so busy these past few weeks… I had to review for the regional school's press conference… And after we got home from the competition, I sat down the next day to take my third periodical exams… after the exams, I had to pass two reaction papers on Filipino and Social Studies… The next day we had a band parade and tomorrow we will have the elementary's show. The day after that, we will have our school's family day… I also have a project in Computer that I was supposed to pass yesterday (hehe)… And before I leave for Manila, I wanted to finish the third chapter…. I just hope I haven't lost my 'sparks' of imagination…

By the way, they're in their early twenties…

**Chapter 3**

**And Things Are Back To Normal… Not!**

'This is soooo… beautiful….'

'Yeah…'

Haruko had stepped into a dream. Entering the large French double doors, she stepped down stylish marble steps and into the living room. The couches had matching coffee tables and an exotic Persian carpet. A few meters from the entrance doors, there lay an elegant stairway leading to the second floor. And beyond the living room to her left was the all marble kitchen with the nice little lights.

'Is this a hotel?'

Haruko followed Rukawa upstairs. There were two big rooms there with French doors that had white screens from the inside for privacy. Rukawa stopped at the first room, "This is now yours…"

With that, he left, walking towards his room next door.

'That's all?'

Haruko tentatively opened the French doors to her room. What she saw left her speechless.

* * *

Rukawa was glad that this night was finally over. He gladly slipped into the bathroom that he now shared with Haruko -or whatever her name was-. 

As he showered, he let himself drown in his own thoughts. In the course of the night's events, he had completely forgotten about **her. **Now he's sure that he would never have the chance of having **her**. He had been in love with **her** for how many years now, and he was still deeply in love with **her** until now.

'But now that I accidentally kissed some girl, my hopes of winning her are close to none…' Rukawa thought angrily.

After he had showered, he wrapped a towel around his waist and headed to his room.

As he walked towards his room, he could hear muffled sobs coming from Haruko's new room.

'Awww… Don't you feel even a tiny emotion of sympathy for her? She's been through a lot tonight!'

'So have I… If I can handle it, she can too…'

'Heartless bastard!'

Rukawa just ignored his chibi, instead he turned to enter his room and picked out his clothes.

Just as he was pulling up his pants-

* * *

Haruko was speechless that there was absolutely no furniture in her room! No bed! No table! No chair! She's going to be sleeping on the ice cold floor! She was going to burst to tears. 

She sat down on the floor beside her bags.

'You know you can't go home now…' chibi-Haruko tried to comfort her.

Haruko rocked back and forth sobbing heavily as she continued crying and letting out her feelings through her tears. It was overwhelming for her. She felt as if she couldn't take it anymore… There was the kiss… Then the media stampeded over her… Then the cruel treatment to her by her 'soulmate'… Then the rash and heartless decision of the evil manager… They didn't even ask for her opinion! Or choice, for that matter!

'That's it Haruko… Let's try to clear this up in one night…'

"Hm!" Haruko made a sound of encouragement as she forced herself to stand up and face that Rukawa once and for all!

'Ready, Haruko?'

"Ready!"

With that said, Haruko marched her way out of her new room and headed for Rukawa's room. As she 'marched', she couldn't help but admire the house some more as she really thought it was really nice!

'Focus, Haruko!'

'Uh.. Yeah!'

She stopped at Rukawa's door and hesitated.

'Why are you stopping? Barge in and show him what you're made of!' her chibi urged loudly.

'Cha!!!'

"Here goes!"

Without knocking, Haruko barged into Rukawa's room.

"Bastard! Why did----

(-) (-)

O

Rukawa stood frozen, halfway pulling up his pants.

Haruko stopped frozen on the spot, staring at Rukawa open-mouthed. Her eyes traveled from his face, to his body, and to his--

Rukawa hurriedly yanked up his pants as Haruko hastily turned around blushing beet red.

"PU-PUT ON YO-YOUR PANTS!!!!" Haruko shouted frantically, facing the doors to Rukawa's room.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!!! PEEKING!!!" Rukawa shouted angrily.

"I… I WASN'T PEEKING!!!"

"THEN WHAT, PRAY TELL, WERE YOU DOING!!!?"

Haruko turned around to face him now, "I CAME HERE TO CLARIFY THINGS!!!"

"What is there to clarify? You yourself heard the manager…" Rukawa calmly stated, now that he was at least decent looking with his pants on.

Somehow it made Haruko uncomfortable seeing him with only his pants on. She could clearly see the well-toned body up front on a first class viewing point. She knew 'hundreds' would kill for this spot. Nevertheless, "HER WORD ISN'T LAW!!! AND WHY DID YOU KISS ME!!! WHY DO YOU IGNORE MY QUESTIONS!!! WHY DO TREAT ME LIKE SOME KIND OF DIRTY DOG!!! WHY!!!"

"The kiss was nothing… Don't get it into you're narrow mind-

"HOW DARE-

"It was a spur on the moment action, and I a-apologize for doing that to you…"

"DO YOU THINK A SIMPLE APOLOGY WOULD SOLVE ALL OF THIS?!"

"No, what else do you want then?"

"I.. I CAN'T MARRY YOU!!! WE'VE ONLY JUST MET! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!"

"You have no choice… You are now being shown in television kissing me… Do you think your family would like that? Won't they disown you if you did something as disgraceful as that in front of the whole country? The only solution is to marry us as a way to save face. Don't you agree?"

"HOW… HOW COULD YOU TAKE THIS CALMLY? HOW COULD YOU TAKE THIS WITHOUT ANY COMPLAIN?"

"Make no mistake in thinking I would marry you because I… like you… I am simply doing this because it's the right thing to do… Even if it seems absurd and it doesn't feel right…"

Haruko was humiliated and hurt at his words… So, he doesn't like me at all… He's only agreeing to marry me because… because it's the 'right' thing to do…

"YOU ARE AN ARROGANT, SELFISH, CONCEITED, EGOTISTICAL, BIGHEADED, SUPERCILIOUS, STUCK-UP, BASTARD WHO THINKS HE'S SO HIGH AND MIGHTY TO KISS SOMEONE ANYTIME AND ANYWHERE!!! DO YOU THINK THIS IS A BLESSING TO ME TO JUST MARRY OFF SOMEONE SO… SO… AAAHHHH!!!"

Never… Never in his life was Rukawa treated as viciously as the way this girl before him did. For the first time in his life, he was at a loss for words which was against his will. For the life of him, he couldn't imagine someone who could actually stand up to him. All his life he was so used to everybody carrying out his every whim. And now… and now, some unknown opinionated girl was throwing him insults and accusations at him that, surely, he didn't deserve… Did he?

"WHAT WILL MY PARENTS SAY!!!"

Rukawa still didn't speak.

"I… I WANT TO MARRY SOMEONE I LOVE!!! I WANT TO LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER!!! I WANT TO DO A LOT OF THINGS BEFORE SETTLING DOWN!!! YOU RUINED IT ALL IN ONE NIGHT!!! WITH ONE KISS!!!"

Haruko looked as if she was in the verge of tears.

"WHAT HAVE YOU GOT TO SAY FOR YOURSELF!!!"

Rukawa was still staring at her.

"WHY DO YOU WANT TO MARRY ME? YOU DON'T EVEN LOVE ME!!! WE DON'T EVEN KNOW EACH OTHER!!!" Haruko repeated.

"I don't love you! We have no choice! If there is any alternative you could think of to save us from this preposterous situation, then just come out and tell me!" Rukawa said as he frowned.

Haruko suddenly realized that he was right and she had known it all along, she just couldn't accept it. With a heavy sigh, she decided to stop this foolishness and leave him alone. Hatuko looked down and said, "No, I can't think of anything else… You're right, I have no choice but to accept this marriage…"

She seemed to have calmed down a bit and was hopelessly digesting reality. She looked up at him again, breathing heavily from all the shouting she had made, "Good night, Rukawa-kun…"

* * *

**Sleepless in Seatle…uhm… Rukawa's Mansion**

Haruko trudged back to her room with her shoulders hunched down. It felt heavy on her heart as she slowly accepted her fate.

'This isn't as bad as it seems, Haruko… You'll eventually learn to live here and be with him…'

'But… but I have always wanted to marry the man I love. I have always dreamed of marrying someone who I knew would care for me and protect me. He.. he doesn't love me…'

'Push it out of your mind, and just get ready for tomorrow… It will be a new day…'

'You're right…' Haruko gave up and entered her room.

She was saddened even more by the fact that, despite the amazing-ness of the house, she had no bed to sleep in. With a heavy heart, she fished out two towels from her bags and spread it in the far corner on the room beside a wall. She made her knapsack as a make-shift pillow. With that, she prayed to whatever god existed that her life doesn't get any 'better' than this.

Haruko couldn't get a wink of a much needed sleep. Thoughts about a man just a room away from her kept occupying her restless mind.

At the very next room, Rukawa couldn't sleep either. His mind was still buzzing from the night's events and, on top of that, how the girl -Haruko- faced him and threw 'heavy' words against him. He was shocked beyond measure at this pioneering occurrence in his life. She was indeed, surprising. Rukawa felt that, this Haruko, will be different from all the other girls he had ever known.

'But... whatever...'

* * *

**First Love Never Dies**

Rukawa woke up just before sunrise, the events of last night tucked away at the back of his mind. The usual morning run at the beach would clear his thoughts. He dressed up in a white sweatshirt and black jogging pants. He then walked out of his room, stopped briefly -'briefly'- at the door of Haruko's room.

'Poor girl… All left alone with no one to care for her, no one to look after her… No one to-

'That's enough out of you…'

Rukawa proceeded down the flight of steps towards the glass doors. He walked by the swimming pool and down the stone steps towards the sandy coast.

'Let's see our itinerary for the day… After the usual early morning -boring- jogging, you have the whole morning to yourself…' Rukawa's chibi acted as his secretary.

'Hmmm… I still have time for basketball practice…' Rukawa thought.

'Basketball again? You always go to the basketball court everyday! It's just beside our lovely swimming pool! Think about it! The weather forecaster said that it would be hot today! After all, you have team practice this afternoon...' his chibi pleaded.

'Tch…'

Poor chibi. Even he doesn't have a 'little' authority on the narrow-minded Rukawa.

'Very well, very well… Master Got-his-ass-kicked-by-the-Haruko-girl… Your wish is my -very depressing- command…'

'Tch…'

Rukawa started his early morning run as he let go of the stress and tension that had built up inside him because of last nights' events. He now thought about 'her'.

'Just forget her, Rukawa. She will never be yours…'

For some reason, his chibi didn't sound sarcastic or mean, his chibi was serious, almost pitying.

Rukawa ignored his chibi and remained deep in thought about 'her'. He recalled his childhood days with her. Those were the happiest moments in his life. He had found a friend he could trust. He could talk openly with 'her'. She was the reason why he played basketball against Sendoh. He had always liked basketball as a sport, but when he found out that she liked basketball because of Sendoh, he strived hard to be better than Sendoh. Lately, he had been visiting her more than usual. He had wanted to 'settle down with 'her'. Absurd, right? But he knew that he had not been under influence, drunk, insane, or mentally challenged when he made the decision to ask her hand for marriage.

And now, he had no chance of telling her his feelings. He had no chance of asking her to marry him. It is all because of that Haruko girl. He lost his chance on being with his childhood friend 'till death do us part'.

His frown deepened as he continued running at a slow pace. The Haruko girl had ruined his life.

'You ruined hers' too…' his chibi chided him.

'Could you just leave me alone for a moment…'

In truth, Rukawa had already proposed to her. She had refused him, actually, refused him flat out, through and through. She had told him that she loved Sendoh and that nobody could take his place in her heart. He had brooded about it for weeks. He had resolved to face Sendoh in the court, where he could face his rival in love mano y mano. He had felt satisfaction at beating Sendoh in front of everybody, in front of Sendoh himself. He longed to wipe that smile off Sendoh's face. The smile that might have caused 'her' to have a liking for him. The smile Rukawa hated, as if Sendoh was mocking him that whatever he did, 'she' was still his. The smile on Sendoh's face told him that the guy still has not experienced what Rukawa was going through because of love. It was… painful, and Rukawa didn't want to feel that kind of pain. The pain that you could do nothing about.

Love? Do I really love her?

Maybe it isn't love…

But it was painful, so maybe it is love…

He wished it wasn't love…

He hoped it wasn't love…

Because he never wanted to love Ayako.

* * *

**Never the Same**

Haruko woke up feeling every bit of the soreness that washed over her. She rubbed at her eyes to wipe out her blurry vision. She adjusted to the sunlight streaming through the windows. Her room, besides being furniture-less, welcomed the fresh air that breezed through the windows. She almost thought she could put up with it, but she could feel her chibi rising to voice her opinion.

Haruko decided not to dwell on it much because she knew she could do nothing about it. Even if she bought things of her own, she was afraid Rukawa might not approve of her taking such liberty in his house. She was also certain that she couldn't afford furniture that suited well with the house's theme. So she simply prayed that Rukawa would have the heart (which heart?) to provide her with a bed.

She then got up and tiptoed outside her room. She didn't see any sign of Rukawa walking about. She walked towards the railings and peered down at the living room, no sign of Rukawa. She listened hard for footsteps, no sign of Rukawa.

Satisfied, she rummaged for her things and headed straight for the bathroom she shared with Rukawa. As she showered, she let the thoughts from last night slide down from her body with the cool water. She always liked baths because they helped take her mind off things. She dressed casually because her lab coat was left at her office in the hospital. After she finished her routine, she skipped down the stairs and, after hesitating, left Rukawa a note on the refrigerator telling him where she was.

'It's better this way…'

'Why bother to inform him? He doesn't care anyway…' her chibi ruthlessly remarked.

Haruko felt a pang of pain stab at her, 'Would you rather like going to him and tell him personally?'

At that, her chibi remained silent for a while, 'I won't, but I think 'you' would…Seeing as how very much in love with him you are... Forgiving him easily...'

Haruko didn't bother answering, it was true.

She started walking out of the house and out of the gates. She complimented the house again on its beauty as she walked by the driveway and out towards the bus stop.

'Tsk… Tsk… Poor Haruko Akagi, Doctor Haruko Akagi M.D. F.P.O.A. waiting at a bus stop to ride a bus even though she was going to be married to a famous basketball player 'and' superstar…'

'I don't have a problem with riding a bus, you know…'

Haruko watched as the bus approached, she stopped the train of thoughts as she clambered up and searched for an available seat. She was aware that the people who saw her did a double take. She bowed her head to hide her face and sat by a window. She felt numerous pairs of eyes bore holes into her back. She refused to look around and fervently wished the bus to arrive at the city already.

As the bus came to a halt, Haruko hurriedly jumped down and ran towards the hospital. She bowed her head down again as she passed through the hospitals' lobby. She ran non-stop towards her office and dressed quickly in her lab coat.

Afterwards, she dashed towards the Nurses' Lounge where she found her two bestfriends, Matsui and Fujii.

"Oh! Haruko! You're sooo LUCKY!!!"

"We should have sent you to a club three years earlier!!!"

"Tell us all the details!"

Haruko bit her lip and hesitated, somehow she respected Rukawa's privacy. "Oh, this and that… Nothing important. I'll tell you when something happens."

"You're sooo greedy!!! We'll be waiting for those details after this blasted shift at the ICU."

Haruko smiled at her friends, they were always jolly. That's what she liked about them, their loyalty might be questioned at times, but it was their lively banters that drew her to them.

* * *

**Meeting Akira Sendoh**

It was already her lunch break. Haruko dared to pass through the main lobby to get to the lunch room. She hadn't even crossed half of it when, the people who were watching the television stationed at the lobby, came stampeding towards her. It didn't take long for Haruko to decide to run as fast as her slender legs could carry her. She hurriedly ran past the hospital doors and out into the driveway. She hastily crossed it, heading towards the park just in front of the hospital.

It was too tiring to keep this up for long. Haruko knew she didn't have Rukawa's basketball trained legs. She pleaded for help to come and divine providence to intervene. Please… ple-

Suddenly, she felt hands grip her arms and pull her towards the big bushes. Haruko was too shocked to react quickly and when she gathered her wits, the unknown person had placed a firm hand over her mouth.

"Sshh… Don't worry. I'm helping you escape that stampeding horde," her savior whispered closely to her ear.

His warm breath tickled her delicate ears and she felt the man's well-toned muscles rippling under her body. Curios, Haruko glanced up at her hero. What she saw took her breath away…

'God, that is one hot sizzling piece of male! Grab him Haruko! Make him yours!'

Haruko gazed at the guy's handsome face. The lips, the eyes, the nose, and the- the face! He was too handsome to be a mere bystander in this desolate park! He must be an escaped celebrity!

Just then Haruko realized the positon they were in, "Ah… I'm very sorry!"

The guy put on an amused smile, "No, it's okay. I'm Sendoh, Akira Sendoh… You can call me Sendoh."

Akira Sendoh held out his hand to Haruko. Haruko also gave an amused smile seeing that the two of them were hiding beside a rather large bush, doing normal introductions.

"I'm Haruko, Haruko Akagi… Just call me Haruko."

Sendoh's smile held it's place, "Well, Haruko-chan… Judging from your previous business, you were deprived from a most needed lunch. Why don't we stand up and have meat buns?"

Haruko positively beamed at him, "Thank you, Sendoh-san."

Sendoh stood up and offered his hand to Haruko again, "No problem, Haruko-chan…"

Behind the amused smile, was an even more amused Sendoh. He had expected the girl to ogle at him because he was a super celebrity, yet, the strange girl only smiled at him.

'She didn't even acknowledge that I was a stranger she had just met. She already trusts me...'

'I have never met someone like her before…'

Setting the thought aside, Sendoh helped Haruko get up and led her towards the path.

"So... Why were they chasing you? I hope you didn't steal anything because you look nothing like a stealer to me!"

Haruko laughed at his statement, "No!"

Sendoh liked the girls' laugh. It sounded oddly like little bells ringing, or were those windchimes?

"Well, you must be really hungry dealing with a crowd as large as that. I'll treat you to meat buns and anything you would like to drink, as long as it's not alcohol, doctor…"

Haruko laughed again and walked with Sendoh towards the small food stalls.

"You know? You should laugh a lot, you have a really nice laugh you know?"

"I'll try, you know?" Haruko mocked him.

Sendoh just playfully stuffed her mouth with the meat buns and sipped innocently from his beverage. Haruko easily let it slip and smiled at his antics. This was the first time she had encountered a guy like this. He was so funny and easy to get along with.

Not so far away, the both of them heard the hospitals' bell ringing, signaling the end of the lunch break. Haruko faced Sendoh, "I gotta go now… Thank you very much Sendoh-san!"

Sendoh watched her wave at him and turned to walk towards the hospital entrance. He was surprised the girl hadn't asked for his number, as many had done already, and was expected to do so.

Sendoh was amazed at Haruko's treatment of him. It was as if he wasn't a stranger who she had just met. The beautiful girl had treated him 'normally'. It wasn't everyday he met someone who saw him as an equal.

And she was breathtaking…

Sendoh was confused at why he had saved a girl in the park, and was still contemplating his actions back when he lay behind the bush with the girl on top of him. And then, she looked up… She simply took his breath away… The dark brown locks surrounding her face, the pale smoothness of her skin, the wide and innocent brown eyes, the cute little nose, the soft pink lips, and the jolly aura that exhumed from her. She was an angel in disguise… and he came to the conclusion that the people must have ran after her because she 'was' an angel… He smiled again as he watched her figure heading towards the hospital… Sendoh Akira was in love with Haruko within the few minutes that he had known her…

Haruko inwardly giggled at the current events. She had met a dashing knight-in-shining-armor! Equal in handsome-ness to that Rukawa!

'He is much more handsome than Rukawa!' her chibi told her.

Haruko ignored her chibi and walked up the entrance doors to the hospital. She proceeded to do her daily routine in the hospital thinking about the handsome guy she had just met moments ago.

It was time to go home. Haruko struggled through the bus again, and luckily, came out alive.

* * *

**Flashbacks on a Childhood Friend**

Rukawa had just finished eating cup noodles for lunch when he went up to change. He had read Haruko's note at the refrigerator when he went to have a drink of cool water. Too bad, actually, he was hoping she could cook something for him. He was already sick of the cup noodles and it was too much a hassle if he went out everyday to dine at restaurants. Putting that aside, Rukawa got ready for his basketball practice with the Shohoku team that afternoon. He stuffed jerseys, shoes, towels, and anything he found useful into his sports bag. He dumped his things inside the car and drove away. He left the house open just in case Haruko went home earlier than he would.

Rukawa arrived at the court of the Shohoku team. After parking his car, getting out and shouldering his sports bag, Rukawa headed towards the entrance to the court. He could hear balls bouncing on the wood tiled court, shoes making skidding noises this way and that. He entered the court and headed towards the first five's bench.

Rukawa was always the earliest to arrive of the first five, sometimes earlier than Akagi. He put down his bags at the benches and changed to jerseys at the locker rooms.

Rukawa didn't waste any time in picking up a basketball and practicing simple jump shots. A few minutes later, the sound of a loud-mouthed carrot top boomed through the doors.

"Make way, everyone! The genius is here! I, Hanamichi Sakuragi, will defeat that kitsune Rukawa to-

Sakuragi saw Rukawa and, forgetting his speech, hurried over to his rival.

"KITSUNE!!!" Sakuragi excitedly hurried over to his 'bestfriend'.

"Do'aho…" Rukawa muttered under his breath.

Sakuragi halted to a stop near Rukawa, "So… What happened last night?" Sakuragi had his eyebrows set in a teasing manner. Somewhat akin to a up and down movement, but Rukawa got the message clearly.

"Nothing…"

"Oww… You'e too slow! There's only two of you there! Don't tell me that beautiful girl failed to get your attention!" Sakuragi exclaimed disbelievingly.

Rukawa pointedly ignored him and shot balls without fail.

"Well, if you're not interested in her, can I have a go on her?"

At that statement, Rukawa turned to Sakuragi wearing the infamous death glare. Sakuragi flinched, "She is going to be married to me and you wont lay a single one of those dirty little fingers on my future wife…" Rukawa whispered dangerously.

Sakuragi backed away from the deadly aura that surrounded Rukawa, "Y-Yes, kitsune…"

As Rukawa turned towards the basketball hoops again, Sakuragi ventured near the calming storm.

"What do you plan to do with Ayako?"

Rukawa turned to look at Sakuragi who was surprisingly serious.

"I have no idea…"

"You have to let go of her…"

"It's none of your business…"

"Hhhmmm… Whatever you say, Kitsune… Whatever you say…"

Sakuragi walked away from Rukawa and headed towards the newly arrived Miyagi and Mitsui. Rukawa turned towards the basketball hoop again, contemplating his thoughts. A few meters away, he heard Sakuragi's loud voice again.

"Michi! Miyagi! How was yesterday!!!"

Bonk!

"SAKURAGI!!!"

"Gori!!!"

That was Captains' grand entrance and a sign that practice was starting.

"Okay Team! Practice game!"

They were all divided into two teams. The game rolled on through much of the afternoon and it took Rukawa away from his disturbing thoughts.

After practice, Rukawa drove towards the city's commercial part. He stopped by a photo shop. He turned of the engine and sat silently in the car. Rukawa was nervous, even if he didn't show it.

How would she react?

How would she treat me now?

Will our relationship change?

Rukawa stared out of the windows of the car to look at the shop. He could make out movements in the shop. He knew it was her. He knew Ayako's graceful movements. He continued to watch her progress as she walked around the shop, taking care of things such as photos or cameras. Rukawa was about to get out of the car and enter the shop when he saw another car park just before him. The cars' engine stopped and the door opened…

The person who went out was Sendoh…

His rival in love…

Rukawa turned on the ignition and sped away from the city. He didn't care if he was speeding, he didn't know where he was going. All he knew was that he needed to get far away, far away from her.

Far away from his first love… his cherished childhood friend… who was also in love with another man…

Rukawa made a stop at a deserted park…

This was where the two of them met, when they were still young.

Rukawa aimlessly wandered to the swings as he recalled moments from his childhood.

In most of his memories, he always saw Ayako in them. Ayako was always there…

But she wasn't here anymore, he had to remember that…


	4. All About Ayako

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own SlamDunk.

Author's Note: It's been ages since I've been near a computer since my mom really became a volcano when I slept at 1:00am for a couple of days just because of the internet. Really, it was just 1:00am! Anyway, I used my being a staffer for our high school yearbook as an excuse in writing this up. Really, I made a great show talking about the motto of my batch mates just so I could touch this computer's keypad!!

* * *

Ending Up With You 4

Chapter 4

All About Ayako

'I've decided that I'm not taking part of any wedding… especially if the said wedding was mine…' Rukawa thought as he continued watching Sendoh's car that was just in front of him.

'Are you out of your mind!! Do you realize what will happen to your reputation if you neglect what happened that night at the bar?!' his chibi burst out.

'I do…'

'Then I should also tell you that Japan is not like western countries. If you happened to kiss anyone at a bar in America, no one would even spare you a glance… but here in Japan, even the Prime Minister would know about it!!' his chibi ranted on.

'You do realize that I don't care?'

'And let me remind you that this wasn't the only time you made an eye-catching performance printed in black and white on the newspaper. It's been almost, what? A hundred times just because of being frustrated about an affair with one woman…'

'She isn't just any woman and you, of all people, should know it…'

* * *

Flashback

'K'so…'

Rukawa ran dragging his bike alongside him to look for shelter against the rain. This was downright terrible. He had a basketball game to go to and he was running late. If he hadn't slept in… well, actually, he always slept in. It's just that it had never rained in one of his sleep-in cases. Well, actually, it had rained in one of his sleep-in's but never on an important game. And this was important because the team they were against today was at least bearable that the others. Really, if you had no decent players, then a school shouldn't even think of making up a basketball team. It will only make rival schools' players annoyed. Just like what he, Rukawa, was now… Annoyed.

Well, not because of the oncoming game, but because of the downpouring rain…

'Hey, that rhymes!' his chibi cut in.

'I don't care….'

'But the rain IS downpouring…'

'I know that…'

Rukawa had just found a small shed by the street. It was under the thick canopy of trees that helped lessen the rain that fell on the shed. Beside the small shed was a short lamp post, and behind it was a vast expanse of greenery. Short shrubs lined the slippery side-walk and moss covered the shed and the lamp post.

Now that he made a sweeping gaze on his surroundings, Rukawa noticed that this place looked like it survived both the first and second world wars. It didn't look like the shed was made of cement and that lamp post sure looked like it was covered with rust to the core.

'Well, if you were someone else and not god-forsaken Kaede Rukawa, this place might have been romantic.' His chibi just couldn't help butting in a snide comment.

'You know, one of these days I'm gonna be taking anti-deppresion pills because I have this nagging feeling you're talking to me because I'm depressed over something…'

'Well, I'm gonna save you the trouble of thinking about those reasons why you, almighty lord, are depressed…

1. You don't have a girlfriend…

And considering the fact that you are already sixteen, it's a shocking thing indeed.

'You sound gay…' Rukawa butted in too.

'-2.' His chibi continued as if he didn't hear anything.

' Even if you did have a girl who is a friend, that is also not possible since you don't have a friend, much more a girl…'

'So, basically, you're saying I have no friends? Sorry to cut that happy ray of sunshine, but I do…'

'Don not'

'Do too'

'Do not'

'Do too'

'Do not'

'Do not'

'Do not!! HAH!! You think I'd fall for that old trick!? You underestimate me too much… Moving on, those guys you have on your basketball team do not count as friends. A friend is not someone you talk strategies about basketball with. I don't even think you talk about that MUCH more open your mouth like a hard working captain. A friend is someone you talk about the weather with.'

'And why should I talk about the weather with a stranger?'

'That's exactly my point.'

'I wasn't aware you had a point…'

'That aside, even if I had no point, what I was trying to say was you don't have a friend.'

'Am I supposed to say 'Ouch'? because frankly, I don't feel anything close to hurt.'

'Which leads me to 3. You are a bastard.'

'Now that is uncalled for, bastard.'

'I am a bastard because you are a bastard…'

'…'

'4. You are standing alone in the this small shed waiting for the rain to stop so that you can go to a school's basketball game which starts after fifteen minutes…'

'And what's wrong with that?'

'In shorter terms, it means you have to have a life…'

'I have a life, I'm breathing and standing here having delusions about a voice inside my head.'

'That is exactly what people call as 'not having a life''…

'And from what part of my sentence did you deduce that horrible statement?'

'That you are 'standing here having delusions about a voice inside your head'…'

'Well I am!'

'That's it! You're only standing and breathing! Anything else?'

'Eating and sleeping?'

'…'

'Basketball-…ing…'

'…'

'…'

'There! Do you see my point now?'

'Still not seeing it!'

'Be-

"Hi there!"

'Was it just me, or did you hear a chipmunk speak?'

Rukawa turned around to see that someone had joined him under the small shed, and that someone was a girl. And that girl had curly brown locks cascading down her shoulders, framing her face. It was sprinkled with water here and there and her dark-hued hair contrasted with her fair skin. She had round friendly eyes and lips set in a friendly smile. She wasn't the most beautiful fish in the sea but she could lure many fishermen if she wanted.

'Okay, I'll let that disturbing description go for the moment… This is your chance!! Go for it!!'

'--'

'Please!! Do this for me!! If you have any mercy on yourself at all, do this!!'

Rukawa stared at the girl blankly, but he did as he was told.

GRUNT

'Oh my # God!! Did you just grunt in front of a girl!! UNBELIEVABLE!!'

The girl raised her eyebrows and the smile became confused but she recovered quickly.

"Uhm… Hi, I'm Ayako… And you are?"

"Rukawa," short and all that Rukawa was capable of, frankly speaking.

"Oh… OoOohhh… You're the basketball captain of the school we're playing against today!"

"Yeah."

"You're heading towards Tomigaoka High aren't you? For the basketball game today. I'm heading there too, I'm the team manager."

"Oh."

"It seems as if this rain isn't letting up soon, what do you say we run for it?"

"Huh- What?"

"We run for it, we both have a game to go to and we're running late. I say we run for it, the school's not that far."

"Miss, I can't afford to catch a cold."

"Well, it's not too cold!"

Rukawa didn't like the sound of this. Here was the team manager of his rival school and she -yes, she- was offering him a first class ticket to catching a cold express minutes before a -let's face it- useless game. On the other hand, he could go to the game on time, catch a cold, and have a valid reason of sleeping at school and at home. Yes! Decision-making over.

Ayamo… Ayako still had that hopeful face on, "Come on!! It'll be fun!!"

Doubtful, Rukawa offered a meek, "Yeah, I guess…"

"Here," Ayako grabbed hold of his hand (which made chibi Rukawa's eyes bulge) and said, "On the count of three, one… two… RUN!!"

She pulled on Rukawa's still hand and together they ran through the harsh rain. It was only a matter of seconds when they were completely drenched running towards an unbelievably far school.

"You said on the count of three!!" Rukawa had the grace to complain -coughwhinecough- to a girl.

"RUN is in the place of three, simple logic!" she shouted at him against the noise of the falling rain.

"Crazy logic, then!" he retorted.

And at that, she laughed. A pure, angelic laugh that made him stop for a while and stare at her back.

She turned around to face him when she noticed that he had stopped. Her hair whipped around at her sudden movement and some got stuck on her wet face.

"What?" Ayako asked curiously.

Rukawa stopped his staring and said, "No-Nothing… Let's go…"

And this time, it was him who reached out for her hand and pulled her running towards the school's gate.

And he did catch a cold after that. But he won the game for the rival team's manager. He won the game for her. And he did get an excuse for sleeping, both at home and at school. And he did get a life. A life with a girl in it. Not a girl friend, not a girl 'friend', but a girl nonetheless.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Rukawa drove towards the city once more to face Ayako.

'Okay.. Okay.. But only for 5 minutes. You know I really don't get you, there's a girl pushed under you're very nose, will be married to you without you breaking a sweat and you still go after the unattainable one…' his chibi pulled him out of his reverie.

'Don't you know that's exactly the reason why I'm still chasing her? Men love a chase and I'm a man. Period.'

He pulled out his keys and pocketed them as he went out from his car. He closed the car door and locked it with the remote control key, glanced at Sendoh's car once more before taking a deep breath and proceeded to walk towards the photo shop.

He stopped on the sidewalk.

There she was.

After all those years she was still the same. The same Ayako he had known since high school. Her curly brown hair was as curly as ever, but was now tied in a ponytail with some of the shorter strands hanging beside her face. She tucked them behind her ear unnoticeably as she talked on. She still had the same round friendly eyes and more beautiful than he had remembered.

He tore his eyes away from her and watched the person she was talking to.

Sendoh. Akira Sendoh. His rival in basketball, rival in good looks, and rival in love. It seemed as if they were destined to be rivals in everything.

'Hmph, well I, for one, know he can't beat you at biking with a blindfold and sleeping anytime, anywhere, and with raging noise reaching unimaginable decibels.'

'Thanks for the comfort.'

'You're welcome…'

'Do you really not know what sarcasm is? Or are you deliberately provoking me?'

'Both…'

'Never mind…'

Nevertheless, Rukawa was thankful for his chibi. They both shared the same passion of hating Sendoh to the very core. Who wouldn't hate that alien hair and that carefree freaking smile? And the way he stands! He's so smug and proud and #&…

'I sound like a freaking girl'

'Freak… Hahahaha!!' his chibi occupied himself with rolling around in laughter.

Rukawa decided to take another step towards the shop's double doors.

'OoOhhh… You're chickening out aren't you?'

'Am not…'

'Are too'

'Am not'

'Well, why don't we just turn around and run towards Haruko's open arms?'

Rukawa ignored this and took another step towards the doors.

'Turn back when there's still a chance. They still haven't seen you.'

Rukawa pushed the double doors and heard the door chime tinkle so near above his head. Well, being that tall certainly makes you a target for door chimes.

Sendoh and Ayako both turned to face him.

Rukawa suddenly wished he could melt on the spot and not reemerge from the floor until they had confirmed him deformed and not acceptable as a human life form.

But no, contrary to popular belief, God was not that merciful.

"Oh, Hi! Rukawa-kun!"

The -kun sounded sweeter than the door chime.

"Yo!"

And the door chime broke and choked out a weird noise similar to the exhaust outlet of an old car.

He nodded towards the two of them.

It was an unspoken agreement that Rukawa's proposal won't ever be mentioned again and act as if it never happened.

"What brings you here?"

Rukawa simply pocketed his hands.

"What kind of question is that?" Ayako answered for him, "He doesn't need a reason to be here, right? Rukawa-kun?"

"Oh alright… I'm leaving now so that you could catch up with your best friend here… Ja!!"

And with that, Sendoh planted a swift kiss on Ayako's cheeks and patted Rukawa's shoulder as he passed by towards the doors.

"Bye, Sendoh-kun!"

"…"

Ayako stepped out from the counter and stood beside Rukawa facing the glass panes. She watched Sendoh get inside his car and drive out of the driveway.

"HhHmmm… He's so unpredictable, don't you think?"

Rukawa just shrugged beside her.

"Wait! I hear you've been pulled into something again! What was it this time?" she asked, facing him.

"It's nothing really…"

"Oh…" she faced the glass panes again, "by the way, I'm going to tell Sendoh I like him."

Rukawa turned to face her.

"Well, you know I've been pining for him since the time I learned to walk. It's just, I think it's time for me to come clean you know?"

She turned to face him with a blush on her face.

"Why don't the three of us go on a double date so you could accompany me to the most important dinner of my life? I could call a friend of mine so you won't be alone. And after that we could all go home and I can finally tell him what I've been dying to tell him for how many years. And he would finally know that-

Hey, are you there?"

At the moment, Rukawa could feel nothing. And he didn't know what to do and what to say.

'You don't really know what to say in the first place…' his chibi couldn't help but butt in.

"You're babbling…"

"Oh," she laughed awkwardly, "It's just, I'm really nervous you know."

"So, about the dinner dates, are you coming?"

Rukawa opened his mouth to refuse, but too late, Ayako had already used her puppy dog pout on him.

"Alright."

"I'm going to call a friend of mine over to be your date, is that okay with you?" Ayako asked.

"Oh, never mind, I'll get a date myself."

"Oh!" Ayako was surprised, this was the first time Rukawa had said HE was going to get a date. It wasn't because no girl would want to go with him (and believe me, it wasn't, far from it), it was because he didn't to go to any trouble asking a girl out. That was just so ANNOYING.

"Well, I hope she's not too pretty! She might bait Sendoh-kun away from me!" Ayako joked with him.

"Oh, she's not pretty alright."

"Hey, what a harsh thing to say about any girl. I bet you talk about me the same way with your guy friends! You're not worth being a friend Kaede Rukawa!" she mocked him.

'I don't talk about you that way,' Ruakwa said to himself.

"Yeah, yeah…"

Rukawa stared at Ayako again, thinking about her confession to Sendoh and what Sendoh would say.

"I'm… nothing… I'm alright. It's… You're finally going to tell him. Aren't you afraid that it might put a strain on your friendship?"

"You'll never gain anything if you don't risk anything Rukawa, besides, nothing strains Sendoh-kun. He's so, you know? Happy and carefree in his little happy bubble world."

"Yeah…"

"So, tell me about this girl. Is she pretty?"

At once the image of Haruko in that black innocent-but-seductive dress flashed before his eyes.

"Well… y-yeah…"

'HAH!! You admit that she's pretty!!'

"Come on! Describe her!"

"Well, she has straight dark-brownish hair past her shoulders, um… pretty eyes… and really-"

"Really what?"

He was going to say drop-dead gorgeous and/or sexy but not in front of his long-time crush he wouldn't.

"Nice… really nice."

"I have a feeling 'nice' wasn't what you were going to say."

"But she is! Nice, I mean."

"Alright, I'll hold on to that."

"It's already late in the afternoon, any plans for dinner tonight?" Ayako continued.

"Nothing, actually…"

"Aren't you inviting your girl out for dinner tonight?"

"Um…she has," Rukawa struggled to remember the note Haruko had scribbled hurriedly for him, "a late shift at the hospital…"

'Phew…'

"Nurse?"

"No, doctor…"

'How did you know?' his chibi butted in.

'I saw it in her pictures. I know a doctor when I see one.'

"Wow… She must be rock-hard intelligent!"

"Yeah…She is…"

"Is that uncertainty I hear in your voice?"

"N-No.."

"Hehe… Just kidding, anyway, I need to close down the shop, wait for me okay?"

Rukawa walked outside to the late afternoon warmth and stood beside his car.

Ayako carried her shoulder bag with her and headed towards the car door Rukawa held open for her.

Ayako talked for the both of them while Rukawa drove through the city towards Ayako's apartment.

Ayako stepped out of Rukawa's car and bade him good bye. And without a second glance, entered her apartment.

'That good bye means much more than she intended…'

'It's good that you know…'

And with that, Rukawa drove out of the parking lot and drove towards the small shed that had survived World War 3.

'There's still no World War 3.'

'With the way things between you and Sendoh have been going on, there's bound to be a World War 3.'

'Oh…'

* * *

Haruko stood alone on the hospital's driveway.

'This is beyond humiliating!'

'Bear it with a smile, mom always said…'

'There isn't anything worth smiling about when you are stuck on a hospital's driveway just because you can't ride a bus home and with no husband-to-be on the way to pick you up.'

Haruko sighed, her chibi had a point.

'I wish the camera had focused only on Rukawa's face and not included mine…'

'Bad luck…'

Haruko watched an expensive Land Rover make its way towards the hospital's driveway. It stopped right before her.

'Wait, Rukawa's car isn't a Land Rover, is it? Oh!! He has another expensive car at his beck and call!', Haruko's chibi said.

The car's window slid down and in the car was the handsome face of no other than Sendoh.

"Hello Haruko-chan!"

"Sendoh-san!"

"Sendoh-KUN!" Sendoh insisted.

"Se-Sendoh-kun, um, what brings you here?"

"Well, I just happened to stop by. Checking out the hospital, you know…" Sendoh said with a wink.

Haruko blushed, "Oh!"

"Need a ride home, fair maiden?"

"I- I really couldn't…"

HONK!! HONK!!

Haruko saw that a couple of taxi's were already getting impatient.

"I'm not driving off without you, Haruko-chan!" Sendoh playfully said.

HONK!! HONK!!

"Dum-di-dum-dum-dum…" Sendoh had started humming as if he couldn't hear the impatient honks of the drivers behind him.

"Oh alright!!" and Haruko hurriedly jumped in his car and secured the seat belt.

"There! Wasn't so difficult, was it?" Sendoh said after they were safely out of the hospital's driveway and off towards the outskirts of the city where Rukawa's mansion lies.

Haruko sighed audibly.

Sendoh laughed at her childishness and drove through the city feeling good with himself for giving a ride to the most appealing girl in his lifetime.

* * *

Author's Note: Well? How was it? Review please? So that i might have something to drive me into doing everything I could just to sit before this computer!!hahaha


End file.
